


突发事件.中

by tongyunyitong



Category: stony - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-03 22:51:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17292896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tongyunyitong/pseuds/tongyunyitong
Summary: 产乳





	突发事件.中

Tony最宝贝的孩子，哭得稀里哗啦，而孩子的另一个爸爸却一副陌生人的样子，他差点就要轰飞这个ALPHA，还是小女孩的哭声制止了他。  
他心疼地用另一只手捞起小女孩，亲吻了她的金发，“嗨，babe，daddy在，不怕的。”  
即便没有任何印象，Steve还是无比确认，在他面前的，是他的OMEGA，以及他的两个孩子。襁褓中的孩子，棕发棕眼，更是遗传了面前的OMEGA。  
他没有留意女孩什么时候停止了哭声，心心念念的都是面前的OMEGA，一个被他标记过的OMEGA，他甚至能感觉到AO之间建立的联系，情愫暗涌。  
只要他想，他能立刻，把他按在地上，剥掉他的一身盔甲，操/上几天几夜，让他再度怀上自己的孩子。  
不对，他不能忍受再来几个孩子分散他的注意力。  
他讨厌孩子，只喜欢Tony。  
对，Tony.他的OMEGA，叫Tony.  
脑海中一下子叫出了这个名字，仿佛烙在生命深处的名字。  
Tony没有留意到他的ALPHA情绪波动，“老子这么辛苦给你生了孩子，你要是不喜欢就不要用你那根超级阴/jing乱……”  
“Tony！孩子们都还在，”Natasha提醒他，然后无奈的叹气，“不怪Steve，你听我讲。”

 

等到天才大脑听完队友们的讲述，也免不了在一瞬间当机。他才愿意相信，刚才Steve任由着他们的女儿哭不为所动，根本不是幻觉。他的ALPHA，在任务中真的发生了意外。  
“对不住，铁罐，如果不是为了救我，Captain根本不会…”Clint一脸抱歉。  
看着还一直紧盯着自己的丈夫，以及被吓坏的女孩，他还是果断地安慰着自己的女儿。这场面太古怪了，Steve不记得他，却还是紧紧盯着他。美国队长是人们的好队长，队友们的好伙伴，他的好丈夫，以及孩子们的好父亲。狩猎一般的眼神不该出现在他的ALPHA身上。  
他忙着哄小女孩，等到孩子不哭了，他才想着好好跟ALPHA谈谈，要把手里的一对儿女暂时移交给Thor和Natasha。  
男婴还好，年纪太小完全不知道发生了什么，乖巧地到了aunt Nat.怀里。小女孩就不一样了，她才刚刚受过惊吓，死死扒住Tony的盔甲，怯生生躲在daddy怀里，她不想跟着uncle Thor，大眼可怜地看着Tony，“Dddyy…我要和你一起。”  
“你跟着uncle Thor，一会还能看到Fenris，你们可以一起玩，如果你表现得很乖，还可以奖励一个甜甜圈。”  
“真的吗？”  
“当然是真的，daddy从来都不骗我的小甜心。”  
没有哪个小孩能逃过美食的诱惑，而且还能和自己的好朋友一起玩。  
“Sweets还有Andy…这几天就待在你那里，让孩子们待一起。”他头疼地看着这次的意外事件，还没想好要怎么处理，还好雷神家也有两个孩子，显然让孩子们都在一起是再好不过，Sweets会很快忘记今天这个小插曲。  
?Thor顺利地接过小Stark，点点头，“我会照顾好Sweets和Andy的。”这样也是目前最好的方法，也许Tony的天才大脑能想到办法，让队长恢复正常。

目送Sweets眼圈红红地跟自己摇手再见，Tony对着ALPHA咬牙切齿。他很想破口大骂，这个老混蛋怎么敢忘记他们？！还把他们心爱的小女儿吓哭。老天，他该怎么和宝贝女儿讲，她的papa暂时忘记他们了？  
可是，他一点都不意外，为了救别人牺牲自己，这就是美国队长会做的事，不在意自己会受到伤害。  
狠话到嘴边，全都咽回去了。他舍不得。  
尤其是，现在看起来，Steve的目光还是一如既往地深邃。  
但是钢铁侠根本不知道这双深情的眼睛在想着下流的东西，  
——那双看起来正义凛然的双眼，早就把他盔甲下面的身体，视奸了无数次。  
“你，跟我走。”  
穿着盔甲的男人要求道，而Steve，乐意极了。

——————————

 

“Tony，你在听吗？”  
“唔..你说..”  
Barner总觉得对讲器那头的Tony听起来声音很奇怪，像刻意被压抑。但他收到Tony传送的血样报告，已经做出了所有分析，“我查看了你发过来的血液样本，Steve体内有不属于地球的物质，而这个物质恰好有控制记忆中枢的功能，所以，他会暂时失去记忆。而且，Thor说过，这个外星种族擅长说谎，唯利主义，Steve有可能行为会和以前不一样…Tony？你在听吗？”  
Barner似乎还听到了啪啪两下清脆的声音。  
“知…道了..啊！”  
Barner有点反应不过来，实验室有器皿会发出啪啪的声音吗？他知道Tony放心不下自己的ALPHA，但是他们这群朋友也同样担心Tony在实验室会怎样没日没夜地熬下去，“你需要我现在过来提供技术援助吗？”  
“不..”  
除了Tony的拒绝，伴随着的还有一声轻笑，然后通话被掐掉。  
科学家尝试再次拨入，却再也无人接听。  
好吧。  
他叹气，反正这个血液受控物质也是有时效性，等新陈代谢掉就好了。Steve总不会伤害Tony的。

 

——————————————

Tony最后悔的事，就是把Steve带进实验室。  
时间回到半个小时前。  
金发男人看起来和平时都不一样，谨慎，沉默，唯一不变的大概是那双蓝眼里的深情。  
他尝试硬着心肠要狠狠抽了他一大筒血，给他教训，结果还是敌不过那双蓝眼里的深情，动作还是放轻了。  
他边做血液分析的时候，边把标本成分发了一份给刚好在另一个城市做研究的Barner。  
“Tony.”  
他听到男人富有磁性的声音喊了他的名字，惊喜地捧起那张英俊的脸，“你想起来了吗？”  
Steve摇头，“我只记得你的名字。”  
他突然有点想哭鼻子，这个男人，不记得他们的孩子，不记得自己的名字，唯独还记得他的名字。他忍不住摩挲ALPHA无名指上的戒指，在他脸上留下一个安抚的吻，“Steve，别担心，我会把你治好的。”  
他想起Jarvis一开始的建议，也许，从情感上切入，用AO之间特有的联结，让Steve慢慢回想起一切。这不失为一个解决方法。  
“Tony，你信任我吗？”  
突然听到这么问，Tony毫不犹豫表达他的内心话，“那当然啊，老男人。”  
但看着面前的OMEGA，即便在实验室还是盔甲不离身，这个说服力显然很低，Steve黯然道，“你看，你甚至都不愿意褪下这身战甲和我说话，是害怕我伤害你吗？”  
他急切解释，“不是的，Steve，”焦糖色的大眼紧紧追随着他的ALPHA，这个男人失去了记忆，但永远不会失去他，“你知道的，我爱你，也爱着我们的孩子。只要你愿意，你甚至拥有这套战甲的最高控制权限。”  
言下之意，Steve甚至可以让他随时换下这身战甲。  
“证明给我看。”金发男人要求。  
“Sir，我不认为现在的情况…”  
Jarvis认为这不是一个好苗头，而他却做了截然相反的事。  
“闭嘴，Jarvis.”  
他急着安抚他的丈夫，智能管家也被强制要求下线，并且把战甲的控制权也给了Steve，“现在，你拥有这套战甲的最高权限。”

Steve果然获得了Mark的最高权限，一下指令，Tony身上的盔甲便被下令解除。  
没有了Mark在身的钢铁侠，他现在只想Steve能尽快恢复记忆，全然不去考虑其他事，而Steve还是若有所思的样子让他的心紧紧揪住，“亲爱的，你要知道无论什么时候，你永远都比任何人任何事都重要。”  
他的话刚落，熟悉的信息素全面覆盖而来，AO的连结，比以往任何时候都来的凶。  
他的ALPHA急切地啃上他的嘴唇，凭着本能乱咬一通。  
Tony几乎在一瞬间有了反应。  
操你的Rogers！就不能好好说话吗！  
但是身为被标记OMEGA，无法抗拒ALPHA的主导。他就这么毫无防备，在他们卧室以外，被ALPHA诱导进入了发情期。  
所有骂人的话都吞了进去，Tony的身体转的比脑子更快，紧紧贴住他的丈夫。  
他们在每一次短暂的分别后，都有一场浓烈的性爱，这一次情况虽然特殊，但是仍然是他爱的ALPHA，本质上是没有区别的。  
无论什么时候，他们，是渴望着彼此的。  
平时都不一样的Steve就像一头森林的雄师，看起来充满危险性。  
他舔了舔被吻得红透的唇，性暗示意识极强，勾住ALPHA的脖子，“操我，大兵。”  
他甚至能感觉到肌肤开始发烫，身下的蜜穴已经开始自动分泌黏液，等待着大家伙的到来。  
蓝眼暗了几分，单手托起棕发人的臀部，咬着OMEGA的耳朵，“当然，你应得的。”

 

Tony被推倒在他的实验台上。  
期间他们不断接吻，谁都不愿意服输，久到他觉得够了，要求ALPHA赶紧把东西放进来。  
“别急啊，宝贝。”  
他听到这称呼，突然有种不祥预感。睁开眼发现自己被吻得毫无意识间，已经全身光溜溜，而Steve仅仅是衣服皱了几分，还完好无缺。  
更别说他的小穴早就湿透了。  
发情期得不到纾解的OMEGA，脸红扑扑，腿绞着ALPHA，勾勒着那勃起的部位，平时听起来凶巴巴，现在软绵绵，“拜托了Steve，快一点。”  
他现在，只想让这世上最性感的男人，狠狠的操他，“怎么样都行。”  
然后他听到了他的ALPHA，低沉的嗓音重复着，“怎样，都行？”  
他连忙点头，声音颤抖，抓着Steve的手往自己身上摸，顺道威胁了一把，“你的OMEGA恳求着你，你要是再不进来，是在逼着他找别人吗？”  
他根本没意识到自己的话给ALPHA带来多大的冲击，可是也没有机会给他重新选择一次。  
“恩？你再说一次。”  
ALPHA的动作停了下来。  
艹！Tony要折磨得要发疯了，先是被迫进入发情期，现在自己的ALPHA又像个傻子一样一动不动，到底这老混蛋是失忆把AO本能都弄丢了，还是他倒霉？他眼圈都红了，“不行就给我滚开。”  
他一条腿从桌子上搁了下来，发情期的OMEGA作出离开的决定，证明真的是气疯了。  
其实他被情欲折磨到根本没办法走出这房间，腿还没到地就要软下来。Steve及时扶住他，英俊的脸上挂着笑意，但在Tony看来更像一个恶魔。  
“唔……”可是他恨不起来，只能一遍遍咒骂着他。  
“别急Tony，先回答我，离开的时候，有人碰过你吗？”  
大概是大发仁慈，金发男人的手指突然往小穴里探去，Tony忍不住啊了一声，眼睛湿润，看起来就像个被遗弃的小孩。  
“……没有。”都什么时候了，还问这些有的没的。比起手指，他更想要另一样东西。  
“那这里呢？”  
Steve另一只手摸上他胸前的乳珠，亵玩了几下，他立马敏感地喘息了。  
“别摸这里……”  
Steve还是不依不饶，那处乳头软软的，涨涨的，甚至还有新鲜的咬痕，而这绝对不是他留下的。“说谎是要受惩罚的。”  
他记不得和Tony的所有事，只知道光是想到OMEGA另有新欢，他已经嫉妒得快要发狂。  
“我说了没有！”不敢置信ALPHA怀疑他的忠诚。  
“你这里，有咬过的痕迹。”金发ALPHA指出证据所在，不知道想到什么，又补了一句，眼神狰狞，“你看起来，就是个淫荡的婊子。”  
“天呐，”Tony捂着脸，“Steve，那是你儿子吸的。Andy才半岁，还在哺乳期，你连这个都忘了吗？”  
他终于知道自己的丈夫在纠结什么，误会解除，他希望他能够放下心结。  
手轻轻挤压了两下，乳白色的汁液渗了出来，在自己丈夫面前，没什么不好意思的。  
他的OMEGA能产乳。不是别人吸，是他的孩子。Steve又爽又不爽，爽的是没有外来者抢夺他的OMEGA，不爽的是，哪怕是他的孩子，也绝不允许任何人沾染自己的领土，  
“我喝过吗？”他接着又问。  
“Steve你到底在想什么？你早就过了喝奶的年纪……”  
金发男人在他说话期间，已经埋首在他胸前，含住那颗看起来红润的奶头，任是天才亿万富翁满嘴跑火车，也没试过这么大尺度。这里，只有Sweets和Andy……  
男性OMEGA能产乳，可是胸部不会像女性一样再次发育，奶水也不会很丰富。只是Barner告诉他，能汲取OMEGA的乳汁，孩子将会非常健康，因此，即便没有丰富的奶水，作为辅食，Tony依然坚持每日一喂他们的孩子。  
和婴儿的吮吸是不一样的。Steve从前不会这样，这还是第一次。然而被男人吸的酥酥麻麻，他得到一种性快感。  
Steve嫉妒极了，占有欲到达了极点，时重时轻，像惩罚一样。  
Tony觉得上身和下身都是湿漉漉的，性器坚挺，抓起ALPHA的金发想把他推开，却把奶头送得更深。  
Steve喝了他的奶……实在是太羞耻了。  
“混蛋！”他的手无力地锤着结实的臂膀。  
“是吗，你明明不是这样想的。”Steve笑着指出，嘴角还挂着一滴奶汁。


End file.
